pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Piston Cup Racers
The Piston Cup racers appeared in Cars. Lightning McQueen Main article: Lightning McQueen Main sponsor: [[Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment|'Rust-eze '''Medicated Bumper Ointment]] '''Number:' 95 Team includes: Not Chuck (first race) ; Doc Hudson, Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, Sarge (Final race) ; Mack Strip Weathers Main article: Strip Weathers Main sponsor: Dinoco Oil Number: 43 Team includes: Luke Pettlework ; Rotor Turbosky ; Gray ; Dinoco Girls Chick Hicks Main article: Chick Hicks Main sponsor: Hostile Takeover Bank Number: 86 Team includes: Chief Chick (chief) ; Bruiser Bukowski Dale "Junior" Earnhardt Jr. Main article: Junior Main sponsor: Dale Earnhardt, Inc. Number: 8 Aiken Axler Main article: Aiken Axler Number: 28 Main sponsor: Nitroade Hi-Energy Drink Team includes: Hugo Fast Claude Scruggs Main article: Claude Scruggs Number: 52 Main sponsor: Leak Less Adult Drip Pans: Watch your Wheels Team includes: Stacy ; Earl Filter Winford Bradford Rutherford Main article: Winford Bradford Rutherford Number: 64 Main sponsor: RPM '''Nightime Backfire Suppresint '''Team includes: "Petrol" Pulaski Todd Marcus Main article: Todd Marcus Number: 123 Main sponsor: No Stall Team includes: Roman Dunes ; Shirley Spinout Billy Oilchanger Main article: Billy Oilchanger Number: 58 Main sponsor: Octane Gain Turbo Vitamins Team includes: Dudley Spare Crusty Rotor Main article: Crusty Rotor Number: 76 Main sponsor: Vinyl Toupee: Vinyl Top In a Can Floyd Mulvihill Main article: Floyd Mulvihill Number: 70 Main sponsor: Gasprin Hood Ache Relief Rusty Cornfuel Main article: Rusty Cornfuel Number: 4 Main sponsor: Tow Cap Hitch Protectors Dirkson D'Agostino Main article: Dirkson D'Agostino Number: 34 Main sponsor: Trunk Fresh: Smell ya' later Darren Leadfoot Main article: Darren Leadfoot Number: 82 Main sponsor: Shiny Wax Team includes: Senior Trax ; Nebekenezer Schmidt Slider Petrolski Main article: Slider Petrolski Number: 74 Main sponsor: Sidewall O' Shine Davey Apex Main article: Davey Apex Number: 84 Main sponsor: Re-Volting Rebuilt Alternators Ernie Gearson Main article: Ernie Gearson Number: 93 Main sponsor: Spare Mint Team includes: Ernest B. Raykes ; Piccolo Perry Lee Revkins Main article: Lee Revkins Main sponsor: Transberry Juice Number: 63 Manny Flywheel Main article: Manny Flywheel Main sponsor: N2O Cola Number: 68 Team includes: N2O Cola Pitty Ryan Shields Main article: Ryan Shields Main sponsor: View Zeen '''Corrective Windshields '''Number: 39 Murray Clutchburn Main article: Murray Clutchburn Main sponsor: Sputter Stop Cold Engine Relief Number: 92 James Cleanair Main article: James Cleanair Main sponsor: Vitoline: For older active cars Number: 61 Team includes: Vitoline Pitty Eugene Carbureski Main article: Eugene Carbureski Main sponsor: Tank Coat: Soothes upset tanks Number: 36 Team includes: Jerry Drivechain Kevin Racingtire Main article: Kevin Racingtire Main sponsor: Shifty Drug Number: 35 Ruby "Easy" Oaks Main article: Ruby Oaks Main sponsor: Easy Idle: A Warm Start to a Cold Morning Number: 51 Johnny Blamer Main article: Johnny Blamer Main sponsor: Faux Wheel Drive Number: 54 Chuck Armstrong Main article: Chuck Armstrong Main sponsor: Mood Springs Number: 33 Brush Curber Main article: Brush Curber Main sponsor: Fiber Fuel Number: 56 Haul Inngas Main article: Haul Inngas Main sponsor: Retread Tire Deodorant: Roll On Number: 79 Ponchy Wipeout Main article: Ponchy Wipeout Main sponsor: Bumper $ave Number: 90 Ralph Carlow Main article: Ralph Carlow Main sponsor: Lil' Torquey Pistons Number: 117 Misti Motorkrass Main article: Misti Motorkrass Main sponsor: '''Carburetor '''Rev-N-Go Decongestant Number: 73 Kevin Shiftright Main article: Kevin Shiftright Main sponsor: Clutch Aid Number: 121 Mac iCar Main article: Mac iCar Main sponsor: Apple, Inc. Number: 84 Greg Candyman Main article: Greg Candyman Main sponsor: Tach-O-Mint Number: 101 Sage VanDerSpin Main article: Sage VanDerSpin Main sponsor: Creme Filled Gask-its: The Racetrack Treat Number: 80 Trivia * Two racers bear the number 84: Davey Apex and Mac iCar. * Misti Motorkrass is the only female racer. Category:Cars Characters